Zero File Opening now
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- Este equipo está conformado por seis elementos, cada uno de ustedes los representa. -Y empezó a señalarlos conforme los nombraba.- El asesino a sangre fría, el francotirador, el hacker, la doble agente, el estratega, y un mexicano.-" Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! :3 Espero que la estén pasando bien en sus vacaciones. :p

Y sí, si recuerdan bien, les había prometido mi hermana que escribiría esto, así que les estoy dando solo una probadita, a ver qué les parece, ya que por el momento sólo serán dos capítulos.

¡Disfruten el nuevo fic! ;D

* * *

 **Zero file. Opening now.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ Reclutamiento.

Era una mañana tranquila, y dentro de la florería nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal. En ocasiones, Ludwig sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que no debería estar ahí. Mas recordaba al instante que él había elegido ese estilo de vida, y trataba de esforzarse al máximo. No tenía nada de malo, en verdad...

\- Disculpe, señor.-

Volteó a ver al hombre que estaba frente a él, mientras regaba las plantas de una de las paredes. Otras dos personas discutían sobre qué color de crisantemos llevar, así como una cuarta revisaba algunas herramientas de jardinería que se hallaban a un lado de él. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para atender al hombre...

\- Diga.-

\- ¿Me podría dar la hora?-

\- Sí, espere.- Despreocupado, alzó la mano en la cuál traía puesto el reloj.

La pequeña nota decía _"Surprise"_ , y justo cuando levantó la mirada, una rociada de cloroformo aterrizó en su cara, haciéndolo perder la consciencia al instante...

\- El _Estratega_ está asegurado.- Dijo el hombre con el rociador en mano, en lo que los otros tres cargaban al rubio alemán al interior de la trastienda.

 _\- Bien hecho, procedan con cautela.-_

* * *

Esa noche hacia mucho más frío que en otros días. No era que le afectaba demasiado, sino al contrario, le permitía mantener el equipo en óptimas condiciones, evitando el sobrecalentamiento en los sistemas. Vivía solo, a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que entró en estado de alerta al oír ruidos provenientes de distintas partes...

\- Mm'p.-

Tomó la pistola que traía oculta debajo del escritorio, cuando la luz eléctrica se cortó; decidido a no correr riesgos, Berwald agarró la linterna de mano sin necesidad de ver, al tener memorizado cada objeto de la casa. Cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, disparó el arma y no se quedó a revisar si había algún herido. Salió por la ventana de la habitación, y corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían, tropezó con una piedra, y se giró sobre su espalda, apuntando por si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo...

\- ...-

Se alzó lo más rápido que pudo al distinguir un par de siluetas entre los árboles que estaban cerca de la casa. Mas no tuvo tiempo de correr, cuando un par de dardos se clavaron en su espalda, atravesando la ropa gruesa que traía puesta, para recibir una descarga eléctrica que lo inmovilizó hasta hacerlo caer inconsciente...

 _\- Reporte de la misión.-_

\- Tenemos al _Hacker_ asegurado.- Miró a los alrededores.- No hay bajas. Revisamos el interior de la casa, no hay mucho que se pueda aprovechar.-

 _\- Que no queden rastros.-_

Al amanecer, sólo se podían apreciar los restos carbonizados de la casa...

* * *

Si hubiera vivido en Rusia, estaría dentro de la mafia, mas al no ser ese el caso, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y eliminar a aquellos que le estorbaban en el camino. Igual, no había nada más divertido que un buen desafío...

\- Da.- Se sonrió Iván mientras esperaba que el elevador llegara al piso deseado.

No hacía falta ser tan cauteloso, el pasillo se hallaba desierto. Ya se había deshecho de aquellos que le estorbaban para entrar al hotel, por lo que a partir de ese momento todo sería pan comido. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba el objetivo a matar, y la abrió, llevándose una sorpresa...

\- ¿Qué?-

Dentro del cuarto había poco más de una docena de hombres, apuntándole con rifles...

\- No ponga resistencia.- Habló el que parecía ser el líder de la cuadrilla.- No nos haga hacer esto por las malas.-

El rubio de ojos violetas sonrió. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se abalanzó sobre ellos, con una mirada llena de locura...

 _\- Informen.-_

\- Tres bajas. Uno de ellos desnucado, otro por asfixia y un último por laceración cerebral. Hay varios heridos, pero los tranquilizantes lograron su objetivo. El _Asesino_ está siendo asegurado en estos instantes.-

 _\- Limpien cualquier mancha que lleve a la policía a una pista, y asegúrense de no que no haya testigo alguno.-_

\- Enterado.-

* * *

\- Ha pasado mucho.- Se oyó una voz al fondo de la habitación.

Nguyệt sabía que había sido descuidada. Unos momentos atrás esperó para poder sacar la pistola que traía escondida entre las piernas y eliminar a su captores, pero no esperaba que alguien más los eliminara por ella. Pudo escuchar los pasos que resonaban en el suelo empapado, y trató de liberarse de sus amarres lo más rápido que podía...

\- Eres una tonta.- Sintió la fría arma sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.- Debiste actuar de inmediato.-

Antes de que pudiera tomar su arma y disparar, la cuerda que la sostenía se rompió, y ella cayó en el agua helada haciendo que se le entumieran los dedos. Aún cuando tenía una leve ventaja, solo le bastaba al tipo con hacer un cálculo y descargar la pistola completa si se le antojaba. Necesitaba deshacerse de la soga que la apresaba para poder salir a la superficie y tomar aire antes de que se le agotara. Unos segundos más y podría lidiar con lo que fuera...

\- ¡Arght!-

La mano que la sujetaba de los cabellos tironeaba con fuerza y la sacó de la piscina, soltándola para que cayera sobre la orilla. Tomaba aire en lo que intentaba dar con su pistola, cuando de una patada fue retornada al agua...

\- ¡Ah!- Intentó tomar aire para poder aguantar de nueva cuenta la respiración.

\- Eres patética.- Sonrió el tipo y le quitó el seguro al arma.- Pero ya no tenemos tiempo para jugar.-

Fueron esos pocos segundos lo que le permitió liberarse y dispararle al tipo a quemarropa, el agua comenzaba a tornarse rojiza, cuando ella salió y se frotaba los brazos para poder evitar que los espasmos musculares la dejaran indefensa ante cualquier otra amenaza...

\- Oh.-

Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, cayendo pesadamente sobre la orilla de la piscina, se le nubló la visión y no supo quién se estaba acercando a ella...

\- Reporte de la misión, tenemos a la _Doble Agente_.- Informaba el hombre, en lo que otros más cargaban con los cuerpos.- También estamos realizando un trabajo de limpieza.-

 _\- Estupendo.-_

* * *

\- ¡Yujú!- La patrulla voló por los aires al saltar la rampa.

A José María Itzae no le importaba si lo estuvieran persiguiendo o no, sino que no lo atraparan con las manos en la masa. De hecho, eso tampoco le importaba...

\- Muy bien, cariño.- Le soltó un par de golpecitos al volante.- Muéstrame que tal corres por la carretera.-

Pisó el acelerador a fondo, echándose a reír cuando al dar vuelta por una esquina rompió una cerca de tela ciclónica, adentrándose a un campo de fútbol. Miró por el espejo retrovisor como otras cuatro o cinco patrullas, con las luces y sirenas encendidas, le cazaban sin poder rebasarlo en velocidad...

\- ¡Ah, cómo se me antoja un pollito...!-

Algo del tamaño de una pelota de golf cayó dentro de la patrulla, y antes de que pudiera tomarla para ver de qué se trataba, de la misma salió humo, entorpeciendo su visión...

\- _**¡BEEEEEEEP!**_ \- Sonó el claxón cuando su cabeza cayó sobre éste.

 ***CRASH***

La patrulla se estrelló contra un árbol que le detuvo el paso. Los demás vehículos policiales le cercaron el paso, y los oficiales salieron con arma en mano, para evitar que se les fugara. Uno de ellos se aproximó lo suficiente y abrió la puerta del conductor, apuntando con la pistola...

\- _**¡QUIETO! ¡POLICÍA!**_ -

Y la conmoción fue mucha cuando no encontraron nada...

\- Fue un poco díficil, pero ya tenemos al _Mexicano_ en nuestro poder.- Advirtió el sujeto.- Las únicas pérdidas son materiales.-

 _\- De acuerdo, manténgalo en vigilancia. Este tipo suele escaparse de la policía muy seguido.-_

* * *

Todo era por su hermana, era lo que se decía a sí mismo Vash. Como era un miembro retirado de la Guardia Nacional, le era un poco difícil hallar un trabajo bien remunerado. Por lo que ahora se dedicaba a matar personas por dinero...

\- ¿Quién es usted?- Cargando su equipo, se sorprendió de ver a un hombre trajeado en el techo del edificio cercano al evento en el cuál estaría su objetivo.

\- Venga con nosotros, por favor.- Le indicó la persona.- Y no se preocupe por el Candidato, era sólo un señuelo para poder contactarnos directamente con usted.-

\- ¿Qué?-

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, tras una seña del tipo, las personas que estaban reunidas en la calle comenzaron a dispersarse como si nunca hubiera habido un evento. Incluso el objetivo se estaba despojando de sus ropas, quedando en unas más informales...

\- Señor Vash, tenemos una propuesta que ofrecerle, y sabemos qué aceptará si desea que la condición de su hermana mejore.- El hombre trajeado avanzó hacia él, y le extendió una mano.

\- ¿Cómo saben de mi hermana?- Preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima, por si llegaba a atacarlo.

\- Tan simple como lo es comprar un helado en un supermercado.- Respondió el hombre y se acomodó unos lentes oscuros, sin dejar de extender su mano.- Sólo le pedimos un poco de su tiempo y habilidades, nada más. Y créame, ofertas como éstas no caen del cielo continuamente, y menos a personas como usted, a las que el gobierno hace a un lado cuando ya no les sirven.-

Todo era por su hermana, se volvió a decir. Para verla sonreír otra vez, estaba dispuesto a eso, y otras cosas aún peores...

\- ¿Y bien?-

\- Lo escucharé.-

Estrechó su mano cuando sintió un leve piquete. La examinó antes de que todo le diera vueltas y se oscureciera...

\- Acaba de caer el _Francotirador_.- Anunció el hombre trajeado, quitándose los lentes.- ¿Alguna otra orden?-

 _\- Tráelo de inmediato. Tenemos que reunirlos a todos.-_

\- Oki-doki.- Terminó la comunicación, y cargó con el rubio de ojos verdes.- Pan comido.-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
